Your Guardian Angel
by Kanshisha Miko
Summary: Don't you ever wonder how Cho handled Cedric's death. This is her sad moment after her love story that never came true. The time that no one knew except her and Cedric. Their moment. CedricxCho in a way. Oneshot Character Death and dark themes of death.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but I can wish, can't I?!**

**Takes place after Cho's fifth year which is right in the summer after the Triwizard Tournament. This is how she felt after Cedric's death and how far their love goes. Enjoy!**

**Your Guardian Angel**

**Cho's POV**

_The crowds cheered roared in applause. I saw Cedric lie on the ground with Harry. Cedric was alright, he was really alright. All of a sudden a cold chill racked my body. Dread overtook my senses. I heard the Beauxbaton's Champion scream and I saw Harry sobbing over Cedric's body. Slowly the cheers around silenced as we all finally understood what had happened. Cedric was dead. My Cedric was dead. I saw Dumbledore come toward Harry, and then Harry murmur something to him. The crowd was completely silent. Cedric's father then took off from the stands. He rushed down and said in choking sobs, "That's my son, that's my boy!"_

_He leaned over Cedric's body. I flew from my seat and no one could stop me. I didn't even notice Professor Moody pull Harry away. All I could stare at was Cedric's dead eyes, his cold hands, his lifeless body in front of me. I tried to stop my sobs from coming out and I covered my mouth with my hands. My Cedric was dead. I stared into the vast sky around me. Why, why did you choose Cedric to die. The most noble, honest, kind gentleman I've ever known. Why?! Darkness flew above of me. I felt shadows wrapping around my body and that the air itself was choking me. I stared at Cedric's dead eyes once more before breaking down crying. WHY?! Why couldn't it be me, why did you leave me Cedric. My eyes turn lifeless and I turned away from th crowd. Silent tears cascaded down my cheeks. My life means nothing without you Cedric!_

I flung from my bed in panic, _'Cedric,' _my mind screamed. I pulled my blue bed covers closer to my body. I saw the sun peeking into my room. So far almost every day I have had reoccurring dreams, the cold dreams of Cedric's death. I shivered as the cold chills slowly came off my body. I could feel the cold sweat on my forehead that slowly trickled down. I pulled the covers off of me and started to change in hopes of forgetting the dream. When I had changed I had realized I had been wearing a special white blouse, the same white blouse I had worn to mine and Cedric's first date. I put my hands on my eyes, thinking to myself to stop thinking about such a sad event. I felt wet around them, I had not realized what I had been doing. Crying, crying once again for what I could not stop, Cedric's death. Tears cascaded down my cheeks nonstop. Sobs slowly racked my body. Why Cedric, why did you leave me!? I wiped the tears away slowly.

"Cho, dear," my mother called from downstairs.

Looking at the time, I had realized that it was nearly noon. I had slept for too long. Checking my face to make sure my eyes were no longer red, I headed downstairs. I did not want my family to worry about me when I myself did not want to bring such a dreadful topic back up.

"Cho? Are you alright? You've been sleeping late and thrashing around upstairs ever since you came back from Hogwarts," my mother asked.

"I'm fine," I softly replied as I sat down in the sofa.

I saw my mother worried eyes. I did not want to worry her. I put on a fake smile, hoping she would fall for it.

"You can't trick me, you know," she stared into my eyes.

"I know," I said, my hopes destroyed.

"But I will leave you to your peace until you can talk about it," she smiled.

I smiled gratefully back into her eyes. After I had finished eating, though I had not eaten much. I headed back upstairs.

I sat on my bed and laid down. Why did you put your name into the goblet? Why Cedric!? Tears returned as I reminisced to the past.

FLASHBACK

I tucked back a lock of my black hair behind my hair. I was standing next to Sophia, one of my Ravenclaw friends. We headed to the Great Hall where crowds of students stood. The Goblet of Fire. The news took over stood like the gold rush, something I had just learned about in Muggle Studies. I saw the Fred and George Weasley fighting, seeing their gray beards I could guess what they had done. Then I heard the doors swish once more. A bunch of Hufflepuff students rushed past me. I saw a tall boy put his name into the goblet, though I had not seen his face. he turned around and our eyes locked. I saw pools of honey that I felt emersed with. I could not take my eyes off of his, and so far neither could he.

"Cedric/Cho," our friends called.

I shook out of my trance and back onto Sophia, he did the same. I took a glance back at him as he smiled warmly at me. I blushed slightly as I grabbed my things and rushed out of the Hall. After I left, my face still burned bright red. Even in my dormitory, all I could think about was a certain boy named Cedric Diggory.

ENDOFFLASHBACK

My pillow was close to my face with tear stain streaks. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? Tears flowed faster down my face? To have asked me to be with you and to leave me alone. I truly hate you for that Cedric! I threw the pillow down harshly and wiped the tears away in hard strokes. I realized what I had said and I mentally kicked myself up for it. For it was with Cedric that my most happiest moments in my life were experienced...

FLASHBACK

I sat in the Great Hall in the morning taking a small sip out my cup of pumpkin juice. Taking the Daily Prophet into my hands. I stared into the large picture in the front with the champions. I caught myself staring at one particular person: Cedric Diggory. No matter how hard I tried to tear my eyes from his face, I could not do it. It was like this force of gravity urging me to look into his eyes.

"Cho," my friend Sophia giggled, "You're staring again.

I blushed. Few of my Ravenclaw friends knew my crush on Cedric. Sophia was the first person I confided in because she was the first to see my staring at him more than once. The more I try not to think of him, the more I end up thinking of him. The more I think of him, the more I look at him. I looked over at the Hufflepuff table once again that day, and I saw the multiple girls who threw themselves at Cedric now that he was Hogwarts Champion. After the 1st task, many girls went to Harry as well. But still to the Hufflepuff girls who were close to Cedric, I couldn't help, but be jealous. I stared at his broad back and hope that gravity really was pulling us together. It was only yesterday that the Yule Ball was announced, and I had this small hope inside me that Cedric would ask me. I pushed that away quickily. Then he turned, turned exactly in my direction. Our eyes locked much like the day I saw him before. He gave me a soft smile that I could melt in. Then he got up from his table. To my surprise and confusion, he seemed to walk in my direction. Was this real or some wild illusion that I've drowned myself in.

Before I knew it he was right in front on me.

"Could I talk to you for a second," his deep voice resounded.

For a moment I seemed to have lost my voice. I stared at him without blinking. I didn't snap back into reality until Sophia jabbed me in the stomach. For being a Ravenclaw, I didn't seem very intelligent.

"Sure," I mumbled quietly.

I followed him out of the Great Hall and into a very quiet classroom that seemed out of use. Then it hit me! I was in a room... alone... with Cedric. My eyes widened and I became flustered. Was it me or did it seem that my heart beat became louder. The thumping sounds burst my ears as my cheeks slowly became redder and redder. I think my palms were sweaty now.

"Um, Cho. Are you alright?" Cedric wondered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now what did you need me for?" I hoped that my voice wasn't gone because it sure seemed it was.

"Well I was wondering, hmm, how should I put this?" he talked, his cheeks turning a slight pink, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

My eyes widened and I felt as it I was floating into the air. Cedric had asked me to the Yule Ball.

"But if you don't want to, that's fine," He said slowly backing away.

I would love to accompany you to the ball," I smiled at him calmly though inside was like a storm.

"Thanks, well I'll see you later," he mumbled as he stumbled over a chair. His eyes became wide as he left the room.

Alone in the room I slowly sat myself down on a chair. Then I stood up quickly and began jumping up and down. And soon enough my happiest moments past by me. From my first dance to my first kiss to my first date. I was equally shocked to be Cedric's most dearest person in the 2nd task. But I was not prepared for the hurt only a short time away from that joyous time.

ENDOFFLASHBACK

I smiled a smile that I don't get to often nowadays. I slowly pulled up the thrown down pillow. Next to the pillow was a muggle newspaper that my brother had gotten for me. Xing loved Muggle Artifacts and had brought me a gift. I stared into the paper that looked similar to the Daily Prophet expect for the fact that the pictures were not moving. I thought how strange that is, for the pictures not to move. I brushed away that thought and began to read an excerpt from the cover story...

_**Young Life Lost**_

_On Friday, a young youth named Christina Matthews, 16, was seen in the rooftops of a tall building. At first no attention was brought to that. It was not until noon that the young female was at the edge of the rood\f. In a fatal jump that has destroyed her whole life. The called Ambulance was not quick enough, and the fall was a fatal hit. Mother, Amber, and father, George, was devastated at the news. Amber Matthews said, "We should have known this was to happen. I just thought that she could get over her boyfriend's death." That's all that was said before she broke down in tears. Christina's boyfriend was Andrew Smith had died in a car crash last month. Apparently the death took a toll on Christiana that led to her own death._

I stared at the newspaper in awe. A suicide. Then it hit me. Couldn't I do the same. That way I would finally be with Cedric. My family and friends would understand. They would wouldn't they? I shook out of it, of course they would. I grabbed a small parchment out of my drawer.

Mum and Dad,

I'm sorry, but I could no longer handle the pain. My love, Cedric has died. The only way I can join him was to die myself. I hope you understand.

Love,

Cho

I put the piece of parchment onto the desk. I then took some floo powder and went to an abandoned building. I went extremely fast, seeing that I brought my Comet 260. I flew to the very top of the building. This was it I was finally going to be with my love. I looked down at the cold hard cement that lay below me. There was at least 70 feet between me and the ground. I would get a quick, painless death. In a quick jump I flung my body through the air. I opened my arms as if flying, though I felt like something was pulling me, trying to get me from getting off that building. I was then pulled backwards, as if invisible hands pulled me back to the building. But nothing could stop me now. I felt the wind on my face. I was finally going to be with you. Then an old memory struck.

FLASHBACK

My body shook from the chilling air that wrapped around me and Cedric. I had asked of him to come out today, the day before the final task. The hardest task, the same task many have lost their lives to. Around my neck clasped a small silver necklace where a glass heart pendent (you know Twilight fans!)that was engraved with our names. _'It's to keep you safe and with me forever,'_ Cedric had said on our first date when he had given me the necklace. Then something warm covered me that shook me out of my reverie so long ago. A warm jacket covered my body and Cedric stood next to me.

"Cedric," I softly murmured, glancing down at the coat than back at him.

"It's alright; I'm not cold." He smiled, knowing my question, "So what did you call me out here for?"

"The final task is tomorrow, isn't it. You can't do it Cedric, you just can't. Don't you know how many people have lost their lives in it. I don't want to lose you," I pleaded and ended with a whisper.

" Cho please don't worry. I'll be alright just because I have you waiting for me," Cedric smiled.

"Yes, you'll make it through," I smiled back, "But I have to make sure so here."

I unclasped the necklace from the back of my neck and put it on Cedric.

"Please wear it. It'll keep you safe as it has been doing for me," I told him solemnly.

He touched the necklace slightly and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I'll definitely come back. Definitely," he said.

Then we walked into our common rooms. To tomorrow, the the final task, to his death. The last time I saw that necklace was on his neck as he walked out into the maze. He looked into my eyes and smiled. He would come back, that's what I thought.

He did come back. Dead, Cold, without the necklace. The necklace did not protect him, and he did not come back. The single tear feel down my cheek as I stared at his cold body covered with the scent of death.

ENDOFFLASHBACK

I unknowingly reached to my neck where the necklace may have been. But it was not because it laid lost where Cedric had died. Cedric I will be with you. I stare at the hard ground where my body would lay soon. The cold harsh ground where I imagined my body would be cold, dead, and with the stench of death like Cedric's may have been. I closed my eyes and began to feel the darkness cover me. is this my death, will I finally be with Cedric? I felt into the darkness though I did not feel any pain. Bye everyone!

_Where am I? I gazed around me, all I saw was a world of white. I saw wisps of clouds float around into the nothingness. Is this death? Where is Cedric? Then he appeared out of nowhere. I saw his kind, gray eyes and his warm smile. It was him. I was finally where I needed to be. Then I saw those eyes fill with sadness when he looked at me. I hand touch mine and we looked longingly at each other's eyes._

"_Cedric," I said softly._

"_Cho," he replied with sadness and started shaking his head._

"_I'm here, I'll be with you forever," I said with hope._

"_No. No, you won't," he said with his eyes closed._

"_But I killed myself, I'm dead like you," I smiled, "We can be together forever."_

"_Cho, I didn't let you die," he said, "Live, live for me. Live and find another love. You will become a great person. I love you and I forever will love you. I will forever be your guardian angel._

_The he put on the necklace, the necklace with the glass heart, around my neck._

And with that he disappeared. And I opened my eyes.

"It was all a dream," I said.

I pushed myself up as the tears started flowing down my cheeks once again. I hate those dreams, those dreams where I feel like I'm happy. but I'm not. I looked at the desk where a note sat. The same note that I wrote to my parents. It lied there untouched. I grabbed it and threw it in the trash. I must've fell asleep after I wrote the note. It was all a stupid dream. But then I looked around. My Comet 260 lay on the ground when it was in my closet earlier. The floo power box was on my desk withs some missing. It was all a dream wasn't it.

Then I saw it, a small piece of paper lied on my bed. With my hands shaking I picked it up, it said...

Cho,

I will forever love. So live, please live. Love once again. Smile once more. Do not let my death affect you. For seeing you smile, seeing you giggle, is all I need for my happiness.

Your Guardian Angel,

Cedric

I stood there in shock. it wasn't a dream. It was real! I softly smiled. I put my hand on my neck and saw the necklace there. The necklace that Cedric gave me.

"I'm sorry Cedric," I whispered, "I'll live and be happy. Though it may be hard at first."

I opened the window and felt a warm wind pass by. It felt like warm hands went over my shoulders. I gave a soft smile as I stared into the blue skies.

"I can do anything, I have a guardian angel," I smiled and ran downstairs.

**A/N: XD How was that everyone. I always like Cho and decided to write a one-shot on a scenario like this. I hope everyone liked it! Please read and review. Please and you will get a limited edition Cedric/Edward plushie!! **


End file.
